Macks Moore
Graduating senior and vet clinic volunteer,' Mackenzie "Macks"' (Pronounced: Max) Moore finds herself in the middle of a zombie apocalypse after returning home from a camping trip. Grabbing her horse, Hugo, the duo make their way across the state, encountering enemies dead and living alike, in search of a safe haven. She meets up with several groups full of all kinds of people on her "adventure of a lifetime", but ultimately walks alone with the secret desire to find her father. Overview Appearance Macks is a White Mexican-American teenage girl of an average height of 5'5" with light hazel-green eyes. Her figure can be described as athletic as although naturally she is "small-boned", years of sports and working around ranches have toned her up. Originally she had very long, dark-brown hair with blonde streaks, but a wavy (as is her natural hair) 'boy cut' that barely reaches past her ears took its place after the apocalypse begun for safety reasons. Her apparel changes as clothes are made avaliable, but she seems partial to black tanktops and dark-washed jeans coupled with her black riding boots, fingerless gloves and leather jacket when necessary. Personality Macks has two modes of thinking: internally, where she deals with things according to how she FEELS about them and how they weigh with her value system, and externally, where she processes things via her five senses and makes judgements in a literal, concrete fashion. Macks has a strong value system consisting of personal laws that she tries to stick to and is often conflicted between doing what she FEELS is right and what she KNOWS needs to be done. However, Macks has no respect for the laws of "the System" and is quite stubborn about something she is passionate about. She is a firm believer that people should be treated with equality and fairness and isn't too impressed with close-minded people. Macks has no desire to lead or control others, just as she has no desire to be led or controlled. She is very aware of her surroundings and the people in them, often making very accurate judgements of people's characters and motives, but she usually will not voice her opinions to keep peace. (However, that doesn't mean she won't!) Very action-oriented, although she likes to reflect on all options before making huge decisions. She does not like impersonal analysis and is uncomfortable about approaching things one-sidedly and making decisions based strictly on "logic", rather than cold, hard fact or the opinions and feelings of others. She is reserved, so what could be mistaken as coldness or aloofness, is just independence and the need for privacy. Quite the opposite, Macks is naturally warm and sympathetic towards people, but tries to force others away with her demeanor in order to protect herself. She have an unusually deep well of caring and loyalty for those who are close to her, and she is more likely to show her love through actions, rather than words. (As she's not the best with those!) Once you make your way into her heart, good luck getting out - she is fiercely loyal and protective of her loved ones and would do anything for them. When stressed or provoked, she can exhibit rash emotional outbursts of anger. Despite this, her personality is good in a crisis situation: she's athletic with good hand-eye coordination and has no trouble thinking logically, although prone to aforementioned emotional outbursts. Pre-Apocalypse Macks was born in Greenville, Texas and lived with her father, mother and little brother and had a very normal upbringing. When she was twelve, she made the move to a farm by the coast in Stella, Texas, where her dad got a job. She devoted a lot of her time volunteering at the horse ranch next to her new home - Cedar Hill Ranch - and in exchange they gave Macks riding lessons. Cedar Hill gifted her with a Zorse foal that was a result of an accidental breeding that she immediately fell in love with and named Hugo. She continued to receive riding lessons and handled Hugo daily for the next two years while starting to volunteer at a vet clinic in hopes of being an equine veterinarian. When Macks was 15, her Dad was promoted to work directly on an oil rig as a motorman, meaning he was gone for months at a time. When he did come home, he would often pick up his old hobby of shooting firearm with his friends at the local gun range and eventually Macks began tagging along as an excuse to spend time with her father, atlthough her intrest dwindled. When Macks turned 17, her riding instructor introduced her to Cowboy Mounted Shooting, which she immediately became interested in as it combined her father and her's favorite hobbies. She took an official firearm safety course in order to prepare and started going to the shooting range again. She dreamed to enter Hugo in the discipline and with some help, she eventually desensitized him to gunfire. Unfortunately, Mack's mother lost her job and the children were forced to work to help pull the family through the crisis. Her father was able to sign a year-long contract in order to secure his job while his wife looked for a job. However, Mack's mother turned to drinking in order to get rid of the stress and became depressed as bills began to add up. In a desperate attempt to pay debts, Mother sold Hugo back to Cedar Hill, much to Macks's dismay, but Cedar Hill told Macks they'd give him back once they had the money. Ignoring home troubles, Macks became even more involved in school and sports as a senior. She went on several camping trips with her FFA chapter while continuing her horsemanship and firearm training. At this point, Hugo was her best friend. School was so close to being finished and Macks was happy about graduating. To celebrate, her FFA chapter hosted one last camping trip that would, unknown to them at the time, end in terror upon their return. Post-Apocalypse To be written ... >:D Killed Victims This list shows the victims Macks has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies. *Samuel Moore (Indirectly caused.) Trivia *Pretty distinct voice; Speaks with a slight southern "Texas Twang" and uses a few slang words. *Main firearm used is the Glock 17. *Tends to refer to walkers as 'freaks', after her brother coined the word. *Gets on-edge in highly populated areas. She is only "relaxed" in rural areas. *Has 6 years of riding experience (since 12) and has been shooting firearms for 3 years (since 15). Category:Character